


Adapt to a New Age

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Character Meets Creator, Gen, Memes, Old Friends, Random & Short, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Mark Fischbach ends up meeting Damien and Celine, who as far as he knew, were just characters he'd made for his videos. He decides to introduce them to modern life, and they don't take it very well.





	Adapt to a New Age

"So, let me just clarify what you're telling us here..."

Damien stood with his sister in front of what appeared to be Mark, their old friend and murderer, who had just finished trying to explain that he was not who he appeared to be.

"You're not the Mark we knew, you're our... 'creator', and we were just characters you created that came to life? Characters you played on something called a MeTube?"

"Yes, but, it's YouTube." Mark corrected.

"That's what I said," Damien frowned and tilted his head, while Celine shook her head and sighed. "MeTube."

"No, it's- nevermind." Mark sighed and shook his head, before giving a small smile. "If you two have somehow become real, then probably the other Mark, the one you know, will have become real too. Maybe the other Egos."

"What's an 'ego'?" Celine frowned and crossed her arms. 

"Oh, that's what the fans call the characters I make." Mark explained with a smile. "Since they all were played by me, the fans think of them as Alter-Egos. Celine, you're not one because you were played by Pam, but Damien you are. You're a fan favorite, actually."

"I am?" Damien seemed genuinely surprised, but blushed a bit, as he did find it rather flattering.

"Wait, wait, who's Pam?" Celine interjected, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips, narrowing his eyes. "Someone's out there impersonating me?"

"Well, no... not exactly. Because, to our knowledge, you were all just characters. We were actors. Here, I'll show you." He went over to his computer and went to YouTube, bringing up the Who Killed Markiplier videos. Celine and Damien leaned over the back of the chair and immediately seemed both confused and fascinated.

"It's in colour!" Damien breathed in amazement.

"Look, that's William!" Celine pointed to the screen. "Wait, so... that's you, playing William?" She looked down at Mark who nodded, before showing them some of the bloopers from the web series, showing the filming process and the behind the scenes, with Pam and Mark and the others.

Celine turned and grabbed chairs, pulling them up and setting them beside Mark on either side, allowing both Damien and Celine to sit in them, effectively trapping Mark between them as he played video after video of his own ego skits, truly immersing the two that, the last time they were alive, was when coloured movies were barely introduced.

"Those things, at the bottom. All the sectioned off writing. What are those?" Damien questioned, poking at the screen, before his hand was shooed away by Mark.

"They are comments," He explained calmly. "Fans from all around the world watch these videos, and then they can comment to tell what they liked or disliked about it."

"What does that one mean? What about that one? I don't understand."

Mark chuckled softly and waved his hand dismissively in response to Damien's questioning. "Oh, that's just a meme. The second one is a GIF from a vine, I'm not sure."

"What's that? What are memes and GIFs and vines?" Damien looked over at Mark with a bewildered expression, and Mark blinked at him before chuckling.

"Oh man, we've got a lot of work to do."


End file.
